shikatema after chapter 700 before the last
by akatsuki4444
Summary: First time doing fanfiction i just wanted to see if my imagination can excite you all. sorry for the bad layout When theres a star sign before text its like a storyline/setting of whats happening. Brackets indicate an action thats taking place CAPS LOCK with NAME: indicates what the person has said.. I've written more chapters but i wanted to see if its worth publishing


**AFTER WAR CONFESSION BUT BEFORE THE LAST NARUTO MOVIE:**

*shika sits one knee on the ground just staring into his fathers grave. flowers at the bottom. he sees asumas grave and goes lights his lighter beside it. he already sensed someone watching over, chouji of course. chouji retraces shikas steps and gives his blessing to asuma shikaku inochin. They go over to nejis grave and put aside a flower for their fallen comrade.

SHIKA: come dinners on me

CHOUJI: (excitement rushed through his body but holds back); lets just go yours eat and play shoji

SHIKA: (realising chouji wants the day to be about shika; assures he wants to be outside the house for tonight); no we go eat bbq

CHOUJI: (didnt know if he should continue to resist but gave in) *gives a small smile in ackowledgment*

AT THE BBQ chouji eats away as did shikamaru

CHOUJI: tnsuade is sending me to help killer bee

SHIKA: she briefed me already

CHOUJI: when did she tell you

SHIKA: does it really matter...chouji remember whatever asuma sensei has taught you, maintain that level of excellence; they really need you in this case

CHOUJI: it feels weird working under another country's shinobi

SHIKA: oi... we are all together now, even sasuke came back and agreed to it. what has gone into you?

CHOUJI: I just want ino and you. I dont work anywhere else best. Theres a reason ino shika cho works

SHIKA: listen a shinobi's duty comes before all else. il keep tabs on your mission, anything goes out of hand, me ino and the rest will come right away.

CHOUJI: hmm..i just dont want to go alone

SHIKA: shino kiba and akamaru will take you there

CHOUJI: hmm...shikamaru, I don't know how the sand siblings come to konhoa on regular basis.

SHIKA: Travelling doesn't make you home sick. For you without food must be the worst whilst traveling

CHOUJI: she comes to konoha often doesn't she. ive never been to the hidden cloud

SHIKA: yhh…(grumpy face)

(Chouji grins knowing shikamaru loves when she comes over)

SHIKA: shes a good teacher and advisor, but if you ask her help on this she would scold you for being weak

CHOUJI: yh she only smiles when youre around

SHIKA: dont fool yourself. she will scold me even if shes angry at you…troublesome

CHOUJI: hahahahhaha...you bring alot of emotions out of her shikamaru….hahahahha (chouji couldnt stop laughing for a few seconds to himself)

SHIKA: trouble..some...hmmmmmm

CHOUJI: tell her I want to hear her advise and how you confessed (teasing shikamaru)

SHIKA: (slightly awakens) confessed what?

CHOUJI: how you dreamt about her

SHIKA: oh..dont remind me…madaras genjetsu

CHOUJI:it was a sign from your heart shikamaru. You shouldn't deny it

SHIKA: (chuckles) she will use it against me and she will never get over it. she would say I was probably crying and she came to save me...*sulks to himself*...shes trouble..

CHOUJI: I heard she dreamt about you too

SHIKA: WHAT.

CHOUJI: nah im joking. but why are the emotions rushing through suddenly? (keeps laughing whilst eating)

SHIKA: I dont want anything with that woman *sulks still*

CHOUJI: ino told temari you dreamt about her

SHIKA: WHAT. shes another one she cant keep her mouth...ahhhhh this is why girls are...

SAKURA ENTERS THE BBQ

SAKURA: girls are what?...haaaaaa...(later giggles to herself)

SHIKA: nothing...you want anything to eat?

SAKURA: no thanks. I just came to tell you gaara and kankuro came theyre with sasuke and naruto

SHIKA: wheres temari?

SAKURA: kazekage sama visits. its your duty to be their escort and youre on about temari heyyyy (sakura smiles cheekily towards chouji)

(chouji cant stop laughing but has food in his mouth)

SHIKAMRU: chouji youre going to choke I wont save you (gives chouji a dead stare)

CHOUJI: don't mind me…. is here(keeps laughing)

LEE RUSHES IN

LEE: shikamaru youre meant to be kazekages escort!

SHIKA: tnsuade sama didn't tell me why theyre here. its naruto and sasukes duty today I got the day off

SAKURA: so go see temari then (still smiling slyly)

SHIKA: no im not travelling 3 days besides I need to prepare chouji to go to the hidden cloud

LEE: dw Ill train with him and so willshino and kiba, theyre going with him anyway Lee: shikamaru

SAKURA: shikamaru…temari is here in konoha

CHOUJI: go go shikamaru

SHIKA: sakura just said it was the two of them with naruto and sasuke

LEE: yh them two are with naruto and sasuke. temaris with ino

SHIKA:WHAAAAAT...*he leaves his wallet on the table to pay for everyones expenses and flies out of the resturant*

LEE: yesss bufffettt!

(chouji and sakura cannot stop laughing but the three enjoy the buffet on shikamarus behalf)

INO's flower shop

MRS YAMANAKA: Shikamaru…what brings you here

SHIKA: have you seen ino aunty?

MRS YAMANKA: Ino went to your place with the kazekages pretty sister

SHIKA: Sorry I got to go aunty…storms torwards his place

SHIKAMARUS HOUSE

*shikamaru catches his breath as he stood outside his house. for the first time in his life he is about to walk into his house with three of the most scariest women in the same room. he looks up and can imagine his dad winking and saying "good luck" with a sarcastic grin. shikamaru has sweat all over his face.

SHIKA: moooom...mooooommm? *shikamaru shouts across the corridor entrance to his house

no reply

SHIKA: moooooom...anybody home?

(shikamaru still wiping his sweat off the face and slowly enters the living room)

TEMARI: is Mr crybaby crying cause momma isnt home. (she jumps to scare shikamaru from the dark)

SHIKA: huuh..dw youre scary enough I wont be more scared..(replies with a smirk)

TEMARI: shut it lazy ass (smiles vigorously)

SHIKA: what are you doing here... wheres my mum…..wheres ino?

YOSHINA: excuse me? where are your manners mister?!

(SHIKAMARU reacts very scared and bumps his head on a near by cupboard)

(temari starts laughing. yoshina gave a quick look to temari and breaks a cheeky smile. she stil maintained her strictness torwards her son)

YOSHINA: a young beautiful lady has entered our home. how have I taught you to treat guest? HAA..

(temari smirks at shikamaru. she gives the look showing that even his mother is on her side)

SHIKA: welcome my lady…now wheres ino...(says it sarcastically)

YOSHINA: greet her properly shikamaru...according to ino she your dream girl after all (huge grin on yoshino)

SHIKA: whaaat..where is she (angry at ino)

YOSHINO: She just dropped temari off and left

(temari bursts more laughter but is humbled by witnessing the relationship between mother and son)


End file.
